Rojo Amanecer
by Jverse
Summary: Universo BSP Narra las aventuras y desventuras de Kazuhiro,un joven al cual el destino le juega una mala pasada,tras lo que recibe una segunda oportunidad.La historia narra desde los inicios de su nueva vida hasta la actualidad.


Rojo Amanecer

Prólogo: Jaque Mate

-¡Por fin! ¡Estaba seguro de que este día llegaría!

Mi felicidad estalló al ver el documento que había llegado a mi correo. Tras años de sudor, lo había conseguido. Había dado con el paradero de ella, la persona a quien tanto anhelaba conocer y compartir opiniones sobre la vida. Casi como si del mayor tesoro que jamás había conseguido se tratara, abrí el sobre y contemple el expediente, ansioso. Entonces vi su foto y, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, causado por la emoción, la acaricié de forma infantil con un par de dedos de mi mano derecha.

-Eres tú… Mi hermana…

Aquellas protuberancias en forma de orejas gatunas eran inconfundibles, tal como las recordaba de cuando ella era tan solo un bebé, quizá ahora levemente más grandes. Pero la realidad era inconfundible, era ella, plasmada en tinta en aquel trozo de papel, y pronto la vería en carne y hueso.

-¿Pronto?-Pensé.

Tras esa minúscula reflexión, observe de nuevo el papel, en busca de la dirección. Sorprendentemente, aquel orfanato no se encontraba muy lejos, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Contando el tráfico, sería más de media hora de viaje. Me pareció irónico que aquella persona que había anhelado tanto conocer durante todos estos años estuviera tan cerca de la palma de mi mano. Acto seguido eché un vistazo por la ventana. La lluvia caía firmemente, rápida y sin cesar, bajo aquel melancólico cielo gris que tanto me gustaba. Contrariamente a otras personas, este tipo de días me hacían sentirme bien, con ganas de hacer cosas, me sentía lleno de vitalidad y mi inspiración se afilaba enormemente. La idea no pudo ser mas clara, iría hoy mismo, e iría ya. Sin ningún pensamiento que se interpusiera en mi camino, cogí mi abrigo y mi bufanda y me los puse para protegerme del intenso frío de Diciembre, bajo el dominio del invierno. No me olvidé del documento, y lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo por si necesitara consultar de nuevo la dirección. Agarré con firmeza aquel negro paraguas que tenía antes de salir y, ya preparado, me puse en marcha.

Por supuesto, las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, y más en mi barrio, un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad. Se me pasó por la cabeza, que incluso bajo este cielo, habían personas como él y que, seguramente, el centro estaría medianamente lleno de gente que tan solo bajaba por el mero hecho de bajar y darse una vuelta, ir a una tienda, gozar de un café calentito… Cualquier cosa. Me pregunté si era cosa de familia, me pregunté si a mi hermana también le agradarían los días así. Saqué las llaves del coche y subí en él. Ansioso, me coloqué rápidamente el cinturón y arranqué el vehículo. A pesar de mi entusiasmo, estaba en la carretera, y no podía jugármela, así que conduje con precaución y a una velocidad moderada. Una levemente densa niebla dificultaba, junto con la lluvia, la tarea de conducir, pero con paciencia y cuidado a todo se llega, poco a poco conseguí salir de la ciudad por la autovía en dirección a dicho orfanato. Ya se acercaba la hora, ya se acercaba el momento de conocerla al fin. Estaba un poco nervioso, fruto de mis ganas internas y del entusiasmo, pero no apartaba la mirada ni la atención de la carretera. Esta era una zona de pubs y discotecas, a punto de pasar las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar de fiesta para los jóvenes como yo, que ya me era bastante reconocida. Allí, el destino jugó el jaque mate contra mi voluntad en la partida de mi vida.

Lo último que sentí en esos momentos fue un intenso golpe de otro vehículo a toda velocidad contra la puerta del asiento del piloto, justo donde iba yo.

La muerte fue casi instantánea.

Entonces todo lo que veía era negro, negro y más negro. Una sensación húmeda y fría recorría mi ser, anhelando desaparecer de ese lugar, anhelando desaparecer de la existencia. Al cabo del tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de consumirme, entre el azabache se abrió un pequeño agujero, blanco y luminoso, que poco a poco se fue ensanchando dentro de ese vacío universo en el que me encontraba. Al principio, la luz me hacía daño y yo la rechazaba, me cegaba, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su esplendor. De ella apareció una mano que me indicaba que me acercara. Tembloroso, mezcla del miedo y del frío, hice lo propio y cuando estuve a una distancia considerable, alargó su mano para que la tomara. La agarré sin pensármelo con firmeza y, fuertemente, tiró de mi hasta que me sacó de aquel universo. Entonces todo estaba rodeado de aquel blanco radiante, y la silueta de aquel hombre frente a mí, la silueta de aquel que me había salvado de ahogarme en aquella fría oscuridad.

Él me dijo "No tengas miedo, ahora irás a un lugar mejor, y tu vida tomará un nuevo curso. Aprenderás a desenvolverte en tu nuevo destino, en la vida después de la muerte". Estas palabras se me quedarían grabadas para el resto de mi existencia, provenientes de aquel hombre, que, a día de hoy, sigue siendo un completo misterio para mí.

Y entonces, un flash blanco irrumpió en toda la zona, cegándome, y ahí fue cuando él desapareció, y yo comencé mi nueva vida, mi nueva oportunidad.

No lo había conseguido, el destino me puso un muro infranqueable.

Me pregunté si, algún día remoto, podría conocer a mi hermana definitivamente…


End file.
